¡Queremos intimidad!
by Christina Becker
Summary: Alice y Jasper desean pasar un buen rato a solas, pero a todos los sitios a los que van se encuentran con alguien de su familia. ¿Encontraran algún lugar en el que podrán estar solos? Mini-lemmon


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Un bonito día de primavera, yo estaba sentado en el porche de nuestra casa leyendo un buen libro. A lo lejos, podía divisar a mi princesa jugando con Nessie y Jacob al escondite. Hacía poco que los Vulturis se habían ido, y la paz había regresado de nuevo a nuestro hogar.

Alice y yo, desde que regresamos de nuestra búsqueda, no habíamos tenido intimidad ni tiempo para estar los dos solos. Pero en aquel mismo instante, me dije que ya tenía suficiente. Ya la echaba de menos.

Me levanté del sofá y fui decidido hacia donde estaba Alice.

Ella me vio y vino corriendo hasta mí y me dio un casto beso entre mis labios mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

-¡Hola Jazzy! –me dijo con su radiante sonrisa-. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

-Preferiría que hablásemos un rato a solas cariño –le dije-. Quiero pedirte algo.

-¡Perfecto! –me dijo. Se acercó a Nessie y Jacob-. Voy con Jasper un rato, ¿vale? Luego nos vemos preciosa –le dijo a Nessie dándole un besito en la frente.

-¿Y yo qué? –preguntó Jacob con cara de divertido.

-¿Tú qué de qué? –preguntó Alice extrañada y alzando una ceja.

-¡Yo también quiero un besito! –dijo riéndose.

-Pues ven aquí –le dijo Alice dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla-. Envidioso –le dijo.

Vino corriendo conmigo, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta dentro de la casa. Entramos en el salón y puso la televisión. Yo la miré con una ceja alzada.

-Es para que no oiga nadie lo que decimos –me dijo con una sonrisa pícara-. Nessie puede llegar a ser muy cotilla.

-Es verdad –le dije.

-¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme? –me preguntó Alice curiosa, aunque yo estaba completamente seguro de que ya sabía qué era lo que quería, y por su expresión, ella deseaba lo mismo.

-Pues que te echo de menos –le dije abrazándola fuerte-. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos un rato a solas y te necesito mucho Alice.

-Yo también Jazzy –me dijo acariciándome el cabello-. ¿Sabes? Estamos solos en la casa… -me dijo con una mirada provocadora. Demasiado provocadora.

-Alice no me provoques que lo hacemos aquí mismo –le dije.

-¿Y quién te lo impide? –me dijo con una voz seductora. Y ya no aguanté más.

La apreté fuertemente contra mí mientras la besaba ferozmente. La echaba de manos. Demasiado.

Tener sus labios presionados contra los míos hacía que me excitara aun más. Al poco nuestras lenguas se unieron, haciendo que Alice lanzara un suspiro de placer. Empecé a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la mía. Alice acariciaba mi pecho con cariño, pero a la vez con pasión. Hice que Alice se colocara encima de mí para no hacerle daño y para que ella dominara la situación.

Nuestros labios se separaron y Alice empezó a besarme por el cuello, y seguidamente por el pecho. Levantó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Te quiero –me susurró ella-. Te amo demasiado.

-Yo también te amo, Alice.

Noté las manos de Alice desplazándose hacia el cierre de mis pantalones, los cuales me apretaban mucho. Desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, dejando ver mis bóxers y mi ya tan notable erección. Me acarició por encima de los pantalones, haciendo que me excitara.

Abracé a Alice e hice que se girara de modo que yo quedara encima de ella. La besé ferozmente en los labios y fui descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar al sujetador. Me molestaba. Pasé las manos hacia atrás, sin dejar de besarle el escote y busqué el cierre del sujetador.

Estaba deshaciendo el cierre cuando escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

Alice y yo nos levantamos sobresaltados y miramos hacia el lugar del que procedía el ruido.

Allí, estupefactos, estaban nuestros padres y nuestros hermanos. Todos. La situación era terriblemente bochornosa.

-¡Hola! –dijo Alice muerta de vergüenza poniéndose la camisa-. Si que habéis llegado pronto –dijo nerviosa-. No…no es lo…que…que parece. Jasper y yo…eh…

-Alice ha…ha perdido un pendiente y lo estábamos buscando –dije mientras controlaba mi ola de vergüenza y me abrochaba la camisa.

-Sí claro, y mientras buscabais se os han desabrochado las camisas, ¿no? –dijo Edward.

-¡Eddie! ¿No ves que estaban a punto de tener sexo? –dijo carcajeándose Emmett.

-¿¡No me digas?! No me había dado cuenta, Einstein.

-Chicos paren ya –dijo Rosalie-. Dejemos que se vistan y déjenlos en paz.

Por eso Rosalie era mi hermanita preferida. Siempre sabía lo que debía de hacer y siempre me protegía. Éramos como hermanos de verdad.

Salieron todos de la sala y Alice y yo nos miramos.

-¿No me irás a dejar así, no? –me preguntó picarona.

-¡Claro que no!

La cogí en brazos y empecé a besarla de nuevo. Fuimos subiendo por las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación, para ver si allí podíamos tener un poquito de intimidad. Alice y yo nos íbamos besando apasionadamente mientras yo abría la puerta con una patada, no muy fuerte no fuera que la rompiera.

Me acerqué a tientas, pues no dejé de besar a Alice, hacia nuestra cama para dejar a Alice allí y continuar lo que habíamos dejado a medias.

Me tiré a la cama con Alice, quedando yo encima de ella.

-¡A ver si vamos con cuidado! –dijo Emmett haciendo que Alice y yo nos lleváramos tal susto que nos caímos al suelo y todo.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES EN NUESTRA CAMA!? –le gritó Alice enfadada-. ¿¡No tienes habitación o qué!?

-Sí, pero vuestra tele se ve mejor que la mía –dijo tan tranquilo y dejando que se le escapara una pequeña risa burlona.

Tales eran mis ganas de hacer el amor con Alice, que le hubiera hecho el amor allí mismo, con Emmett o sin él. Pero decidí agarrar a Alice bien fuerte de la mano y sacarla de la habitación.

Fuimos corriendo para buscar algún lugar tranquilo y sin familia en donde poder demostrar lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Decidimos que el garaje sería un buen lugar así que fuimos corriendo hasta allí.

Sin ni siquiera encender las luces, nos dirigimos hacia el coche de Alice para poder continuar. Abrimos la puerta y entremos dentro. Estábamos en el asiento del copiloto. Alice se sentó encima de mí moviendo sus caderas para que nos excitáramos aun más.

-¿Esto es muy pequeño, no? –me dijo-. Vamos al Jeep de Emmett –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Emmett se va a enfadar –le dije.

-¡Pues que se enfade! Me debe muchos favores –dijo mientras entrábamos en la parte trasera del coche.

Pero aun no nos habíamos sentado cuando alguien encendió las luces. Era Rosalie. Suerte que aun no nos habíamos quitado la ropa ni nada.

-Hola –dijo Rosalie-. ¿Qué hacéis a oscuras?

-Queríamos darte un susto, pero veo que no ha funcionado –dijo Alice como excusa, y acto seguido salimos corriendo.

Subiendo las escaleras, nos paremos un momento para pensar en otro lugar.

-¿Hay algún lugar de la casa en el que no haya nadie? –pregunté yo a mi linda esposa.

-Déjame que lo piense… eso sí, no voy a dejar pasar otro día sin tenerte dentro de mí –me dijo besándome-. Vamos a la biblioteca.

Fuimos hasta allí, entramos y cerramos la puerta con llave para evitar que alguien más nos interrumpiera. Fui dirigiendo a Alice hacia el sofá para estar más cómodos, pero en el sofá estaban Edward y Bella, los dos sorprendidos de nuestra entrada.

-Eeemm… Hola –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirles. Pero con ellos había un problema, Edward leía mentes, así que sabía a lo que íbamos.

-Ya nos íbamos –dijo Alice mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

-Sí –dije yo-, ya nos íbamos.

Una vez fuera, nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reírnos.

-Me parece que no nos van a dejar hacerlo, hoy –me dijo-. Deben de haber creado una conspiración.

-No lo pienso permitir. Vamos al bosque. Allí no nos molestará nadie.

Pero por el bosque estaban cazando Esme y Carlisle, así que también nos salió mal. Y tuvimos que volver a casa.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –le pregunté apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

-Tomad –dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Nos giramos y era Edward tendiéndonos unas llaves-. Id a nuestra casa. A Bella y a mí no nos importa.

-¡Gracias! –le dijo Alice dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Eso sí, no rompáis nada –dijo Edward.

-Tranquilo hermano –le dije antes de que Alice y yo nos marcháramos corriendo hacia su casa.

¡Al fin un lugar en el que estaríamos solos!

Abrimos la puerta y la cerremos. Fuimos hacia el dormitorio y nos dejamos caer en la cama.

Alice se colocó encima de mí desabrochándome la camisa mientras me miraba con deseo. Yo hacía lo mismo con ella, pero tan desesperados estábamos que no tardemos nada en quitarlas. Desabroché el sujetador de Alice, dejándome una preciosa vista de sus hermosos pechos delante de mí. Alice me desabrochaba los pantalones mientras yo besaba sus pechos y los acariciaba con mis manos.

Noté a Alice quitándome los pantalones y dejándome únicamente con los calzoncillos. Ella se quitó sus pantalones y se quedó en braguitas.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que la ropa interior nos empezaba a molestar. Alice me quitó los calzoncillos, dejando en libertad mi miembro, que ya tanto rato ansiaba por salir de aquellos apretados vaqueros.

Deslizó suavemente su mano por mi miembro y en nada acercó su boca y empezó a lamer en círculos. Siguió así hasta hacerme llegar al clímax. Entonces le tocó el turno a ella. La tumbé boca arriba y le quité su ropa interior. Le chupé los pezones y fui bajando hasta llegar al clítoris, y empecé a lamerlo dando círculos. Alice se retorcía de placer.

Cuando estaba bien mojadita vi que ya era hora de pasar a la acción.

Le levanté las piernas y me dispuse a penetrarla.

-¿Tía Alice? ¿Tío Jasper? ¿Qué hacéis?

Cogí rápidamente la manta y tapé a Alice con ella y también me tapé yo.

Vimos la silueta de Nessie en la puerta acompañada de Jacob y de Emmett, los cuales estaban partiéndose de la risa.

Por suerte no había mucha luz, puesto que las persianas estaban bajadas y no pudieron ver nada con claridad.

-Nada cariño –dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué estáis en la cama de mis padres? –preguntó Nessie. Por detrás Jacob y Emmett se estaban carcajeando de lo lindo.

-Es que… queríamos descansar un rato…y bueno, en…en nuestra habitación estaba Emmett…y tu padre nos dijo que viniéramos aquí –le dije.

-Pero si los vampiros no os cansáis –dijo Jacob metiendo leña al asunto.

-Sí pero…tu tío jazz y yo queríamos pasar un tiempo a solas para hablar de nuestras cosas –dijo Alice.

-Sí, sí. Hablar… -dijo Emmett haciendo movimientos raros con las cejas.

Le eché tal mirada asesina que seguro que se asustó.

-Vamos Nessie –dijo Jacob, supuse que teniendo un poco de compasión con nosotros-. Vamos a seguir jugando fuera.

-Sí, dejemos que tus tíos "descansen" y hablen –dijo Emmett de cachondeo. Más tarde se iba a enterar de quien era Jasper Whitlock Hale.

Alice y yo nos miramos mientras escuchamos como se alejaban de la habitación y después de la casa.

Alice pasó sus finos dedos por mi pecho y me miraba seductoramente.

-¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado? –dijo con voz juguetona.

Me abalancé sobre sus labios y me dispuse a hacerle el amor, como tanto tiempo había estado deseando.

Había costado, sí. Pero al fin pudimos estar solos unas horitas.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí les dejó algo que se me pasó por la cabeza xD es un mini Lemmon xDD **

**Espero que les haya gustado ;D**

**¿Merezco algún comentario? Los acepto tanto malos como buenos xD**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


End file.
